Niklaus Mikaelson
Early life Middle Ages,10th Century Nikaus was norn to Ansel and Esther in in a small village that would eventually become known as Mystic Falls.He was raised to believe that his father was Mikael,Esther's husband,and grew up in their family with six half-siblings.Klaus was close to all in the family exept Mikael who would often beat him and treat him very badly.Esther,who was afraid that her afair with Ansel would be exposed if anyone found out Klaus was a werewolf,made her son a neckless to make him weak,telling him it was ment to protect hm. Growing up,Klaus and his brother Elijah both fell in love with a woman named Tatia,even though she allready had a child with her husband who was killed in a battle.She eventually chose to be with Elijah,and later they found out she gave Esther her blood for the Immortality Spell. When Niklaus and his brother Henrik went to see the wolves transform, Henrik was killed by one of the wolves and Esther performed a spell (called The Immortality Spell) which transformed Niklaus, his siblings and his step-father into vampires. When Niklaus made his first human kill, his werewolf gene was activated and he became hybrid, thus revealing Esther's infidelity. Mikael then hunted down and killed Niklaus father and his entire family, not realizing that doing so would ignite a war between vampires and werewolves that has been perpetuated across the ages. Soon after becoming a Hybrid, Mikael had Elijah help him restrain Niklaus and Esther to use her Dark Magic to place a curse on him; which forced his werewolf side to lie dormant and then rejected and abandoned him. In retaliation, Klaus murdered his mother and framed Mikael for the act. After killing Esther, his family scattered and Niklaus stayed behind with Rebekah to bury Esther. Rebekah promised to never turn her back on him,like Esther did and so did Elijah.They swore to each other they would stay together always and forever. Italy,1114 A.D. Klaus was with Elijah and Rebekah in 1114 AD Italy when they met a man named Alexander, a vampire hunter who was part of The Five. They spent a lot of time with him -- the brothers in order to discover his plans for killing vampires and Rebekah because she loved him.Alexander did not seem to suspect them; they wore their daylight rings, allowing them to walk in the sun without burning, unlike the vampires whom Alexander killed on public display. However, when Klaus and his siblings were invited to a party at Alexander's home, the members of The Five daggered them in their sleep. Klaus, with half werewolf lineage,could not be neutralized by the White Oak Ash Dagger and upon awakening killed all of The Five, including Alexander. He undaggered his siblings (except for Finn) and found out from Rebekah that the weapon Alexander had told her about was a "cure" for vampirism. As a result of slaying The Five, Klaus was forced to endure 52 years, 4 months and 9 days of the Hunter's Curse - torturous hallucinations that haunted his dreams and every waking moment in an attempt to make him kill himself, but unable to, given his near-indestructible state. 1359 According to Elijah, Klaus has lost much of his humanity, hiding his loneliness with cruelty. England, 1492 Klaus was an English nobleman during the late 15th century when he met Katerina Petrova, the doppelgänger whose appearance he had been awaiting for five hundred years. Planning to use her in the ritual, he had kept her entertained until the full moon, but she learned of his plan before it could take place and escaped, taking the moonstone with her. As she fled, she encountered a vampire named Rose, whom she tricked into turning her into a vampire, thus ruining forever Klaus' plan to use her to break the curse. After Katerina turned into a vampire, Klaus assumed that her family line ended with her and that his chance to break his curse was gone forever. In retaliation, Klaus traveled to Bulgaria and murdered Katerina's entire family for her defiance. Cadiz, Spain, 1702 In 1702, Kol's violence in Spain drew too much attention and brought Mikael, straight to the family, burning the country in his wake. While the flames drew closer and Mikael beheaded Klaus' horse,Theo. Elijah and Klaus searched for Kol while Rebekah brought the daggered Finn onboard a ship to flee from Europe. They found him in a tavern where he drank and feasted on humans carelessly. Despite their warnings of Mikael's coming, he refused to flee. When Klaus and Elijah insisted, Kol attempted to resist them but was subdued by Elijah as Klaus pulled out one of the white oak ash daggers and successfully neutralized Kol. New Orleans,1700s Having fled the Old World, escaping Mikael , Klaus, along with Rebekah, Elijah, and their daggered brothers sailed across the world, through the Mississippi River and arrived in New Orleans, 300 years from the present. Upon arriving off the coast of New Orleans, they slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship, but left one alive to question and carry their luggage. In 1720, Klaus and Elijah helped the Governor in building the New Orleans' first levees. New Orleans,1800s In 1820, Niklaus, Elijah, and Rebekah were living in New Orleans at the Governor's mansion; and were paying the governor in gold to keep quiet about the existence of vampires. One day the Governor threw a party for the Mikaelsons. Rebekah went up stairs with the Governor's son, who she wanted to turn.Rebekah went to Elijah with the Governor's son and asked if she could turn him, to which Elijah suggested it wouldn't be a wise move to turn the Governor's son into a vampire. In that moment, Klaus took the Governor's son and threw him off the second story, killing him immediately. Klaus and his brother attended the funeral of the Governor's son, when Klaus sees a man whipping a child. Klaus saves the child; and decides to care for him. He names the child Marcellus. He later meets the Governor to ask for Marcellus' freedom and chokes the Governor's neck until he grants the freedom. Niklaus asks Marcel about his father and quotes that family can be more than just those with whom they share blood and that they can choose. Marcel looked touched by his words. In 1820, Klaus is seen challenging a man in a duel; but Klaus wins the duel. Elijah then becomes a little worried and asks Klaus if it is not enough, that he has slaughtered dozens in just these past several weeks. Klaus explains that a city littered with bodies will surely travel the oceans. Elijah asks his brother if he wants to bring their father upon them; but Klaus tells Elijah to relax. Klaus then explains that he has sent rumor that the bodies are a result of the witches seeking blood sacrifice for their rituals. Elijah is shocked because he is in love with a witch named Celeste; but Klaus isn't concerned. Elijah takes a revolver and shoots at Klaus, who groans with pain. Klaus sees that Elijah cares about Celeste and warns that they're rounding up the town's witches as they speak. 1821 Klaus grew jealous as Marcellus grew closer to Elijah rather than him. Feeling lonely, he undaggered his younger brother, Kol, so he'd have someone to have fun with. The two began happily causing chaos across New Orleans, even slaughtering an entire tenement building for fun. When Klaus revealed that he'd choose Marcellus over Kol, though, Kol grew angry and threatened to turn Marcellus into a vampire. Klaus, realizing his brother was too wild to control, daggered Kol yet again. 1835 By 1835, Marcel and Rebekah spent practicing fencing, when Marcel was finally an adult, he could best her in a duel he attempted to make his move on her only to be stopped by Klaus. Despite pleading with Klaus to let him be with Rebekah, Klaus still shot him down and forbid him from pursuing her. However this did not stop Marcel from trying again and making out with Rebekah. They were abruptly torn apart physically by Klaus who decided to punish them by daggering Rebekah. In the same year, Marcel gets shot by the the Governor while trying to free some slaves. A dying Marcel forces Klaus to turn him into a vampire or let him die as a human. Niklaus against his wishes, gives in and fulfills Marcel's desire to become a vampire. 1854 Klaus undaggered Rebekah revealing he had left her daggered for 19 years. When she had asked to see Marcel, Klaus sadistically revealed that he gave Marcel an ultimatum. Either live a long human life with Rebekah and die or become a vampire, but stay away from Rebbekah. He chose the into the room as proof, devastating Rebekah.He the undaggerd Kol,who left New Orleans a few months later with a girl named Victoria. 1858 In 1858 Kol came back in town and Klaus met Victoria,who was now engaged to Kol.Klaus was amazed by her love for amuzement and would often encourage her to be herself.He even once chalenged her to organise them a prank for her birthday in April fools,not realising he was falling for her.One summer night when they were alone,he expressed his feelings for her and they kissed.Some months later Victoria left New Orleans secretely-due to not being able to handle her guilt-and Klaus revealed what happened to Kol.They got into a huge fight,and Klaus daggered him again. 1918 In 1918 Klaus wanted to convince Marcel not to fight in World War 1. Marcel left New Orleans anyway. Later Klaus visited Marcel on the war front to entice him to drink blood of young ladies. At the same time he offered Marcel return to New Orleans. Marcel was starving but he refused Klaus' offer again because he didn't want to leave his men. 1919 In 1919, Klaus tried to make arrangements with werewolves in the city, so his rule could remain hidden. But their meeting is soon interrupted by the witch Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo, also known as Papa Tunde, who demands to know how would it benefit for the witches. He demands a tribute as he thinks he is also the king in this city and brings them the head of the mayor who he has killed. Klaus doesn't like it and decides to find out who this enemy is. Klaus befriends him to find out his weaknesses so he could destroy him. With help of the Marcel (who just returned from WW1) he finds out that Papa Tunde channels two twin witches who always accompany him and kills them to get rid of this rival. During this time, Klaus was very critical of Marcel and Rebekah's relationship, and they were determined to remove Klaus from their lives, and unbeknownst to Klaus, used a witch to call Mikael to New Orleans. Six months after this, Klaus and Elijah attend a local club underneath the Opera Theater, and Klaus flirts briefly with Lana, the "Werewolf Queen" and owner, before he and Elijah contemplate the unification of New Orleans. Elijah tells him they worked together to build up the city, but it was originally Niklaus' vision. Sometime later whilst sharing a drink with Elijah, Klaus notices Marcel and Rebekah attempting to convincingly avoid each other, as he stands, Elijah tries to pull him down to refrain him from causing trouble. Instead of condemning the pair, Klaus admits that as they move into the new era, attitudes must change. He toasts to Marcel and Rebekah, that they find joy in each other and that he has killed Rebekah's lovers to protect her from a broken heart if they have to move. However they are now home and he wants her to be happy. After a morning with Lana, she proposes tickets for the Theater that night. Rebekah and Klaus are later seen in a box at the Theater, and Rebekah heads towards the lobby to find Marcel. As Klaus is left alone and the curtain about to lift, Mikael appears behind him, poking his back with the White Oak. Mikael taunts him over the word "father" and that his real father would be just as embarrassed before telling him his plan. After Klaus demands Mikael just kill him, he is proud of his achievements in creating the city, Mikael taunts death will come, however afterwards he will stay in New Orleans. He will stay long enough to make sure everybody who remembers Klaus will be dead, and it would be as if he never even existed. As Klaus mulls this over, the curtains lift and Mikael announces he made some changes, sarcastically baiting he would love them. The audience applauses and laughs, compelled by Mikael as the curtain reveals Lana, impaled with a stake and Marcel is staked to a cross, barely conscious. Klaus tries to save Marcel however he is thwarted by Mikael, and Rebekah intervenes only for Mikael to stab her and push her aside. Only when Elijah appears, they decide to run, that it was too late to save Marcel who Mikael was feeding on. As they flee, Klaus feeds Rebekah his blood to heal her as they hear Mikael approach. She is devastated at Marcel's apparent death and reveals it was her fault. Klaus denies this,instead apologizing to her, saying this was his fault, and as the Opera burns to the ground ahead of them with screams rippling from inside, that he thought they found a home. Elijah tells them to leave, that he will hold Mikael off. After hesitation, Klaus grabs Rebekah and the two leave New Orleans. Chicago, 1920's During the 1920's, Klaus and his sister Rebekah were on the run from Mikael, who they had been running from for a 1000 years. The siblings were in Chicago in 1922 where they met the vampire Stefan Salvatore, whom Rebekah fell in love with. At first Klaus hated Stefan, but he grew to like him once he discovered that Stefan was a Ripper and Victoria's brother and they became good friends.During being in Chicago,he came across Victoria and they had a little chat,as she was looking for Ktheri Piere and thought he might know where she was.He revealed her he had daggered Kol and she left furious. One night, the speakeasy they were at was attacked, apparently by the police, though it turned out the raid was led by Mikael. Before he left, Klaus compelled Stefan to forget him and Rebekah. Later, when he and Rebekah were about to leave Chicago, Rebekah told Klaus that she was tired of running and wanted to be with Stefan. Klaus then forced her to choose between him and Stefan; she chose Stefan. Afraid of being left alone, he neutralized his sister with a White Oak Ash Dagger, then took her body with him in a car and left Chicago. During The Vampire Diaries Season 2 Klaus arrived in Mystic Falls in Alaric's body, in order to find the doppelganger and break the Hybrid Curse. He spies on The Salvatore's, learning that Victoria was there. After she reasured everyone that her relationship with him was "ancient history" he got very hurt as he never really got over his feelings for her. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 During The Originals Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Relationships Elijah Mikaelson "I need you by my side!" '-Klaus to Elijah in ''Gonna Set your Flag on fire''' Klaus and Elijah are half siblings.They grew up close,but their relationsip was almost destroyed when they both fell in love with a woman named Tatia.When they were turned into vampires and it was revealed that Klaus wasn't Mikael's son,they swore along with their sister Rebekah to stay together.They spent much of the next thousant years together,even though Elijah was disapointed by the fact Klaus was daggering their siblings when they disagreed.Eventually Elijah lost Klaus' trust and tryied to kill him using Elena as a reason to bring Klaus to Mystic Falls.After that Elijah was daggered,but undaggered by Victoria in All My Children and he and Klaus were bonded again.Elijah followed Klaus in New Orleans and agreed to help him get their city back.When Klaus found out he was going to be a father,Elijah was the one to convince him into raising the child as it was their family's only hope.He stood by Klaus and helped him through the difficultes of being a father. Rebekah Mikaelson Hope Mikaelson Victoria Salvatore Victoria and Klaus have a very compicated relationship, as they fell in love while she was still engaged to his brother, Kol. They were very close, as he encouraged her to be herself and enjoy vamparism. He was a crusial part of her informing her character and identity as a vampire. After he kissed her, she couldn't handle the guilt and left New Orleans, abandoning both him and Kol. They met again in 1922, and he revealed to her that he had daggered Kol a little after she left. She got very angry at him and let go of the remaining feelings she had for him. They meet again in Mystic Falls, where Victoria helped her brothers to kill him more than once, before he killed her husband James. She swore revenge, and undaggered all his siblings, leading on her bonding with Kol again, hurting Klaus a lot. When she later got shick, she seeked for his help in New Orleans, after she won a battle for him against Rebekah and Marcel and gaining the respect of vampires in New Orleans. To make sure she wouldnt steal his kingdom from him, he agreed to help her, leading on the two sleeping together. She got pregnant, and they came very close during the pregnancy, especialy after Kol's death. It all fell apart again once he took the baby away for her safety and told Victoria that she died. He named their daughter Hope, a name Victoria chose, proving that he still loved her and valued her wish. *